falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
The Lost Patrol
|animation =The Lost Patrol.gif }} The Lost Patrol is a Brotherhood of Steel side quest in Fallout 4. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough This quest can be initiated in one of three ways. The Sole Survivor can be given The Lost Patrol by speaking to Paladin Danse or Lancer Captain Kells after completing Call to Arms but before triggering Shadow of Steel. Alternatively, the Pip-Boy may detect one of the emergency distress beacons while exploring, automatically activating the quest. However the quest is acquired, the Sole Survivor will need to trace the sources of three distress signals. Each beacon leads to the final resting place of a Brotherhood of Steel soldier, revealing the fate of their reconnaissance team. To complete the objective, the Survivor must loot holotapes from the fallen soldiers, then play them from their Pip-Boy. Knight Varham's Battlefield holotape is located in a ruined house north of Relay tower 0MC-810, south of Med-Tek Research and east of Taffington boathouse. Knight Astlin can be found behind a table in the recruitment office inside the National Guard training yard. Scribe Faris is found at the Revere satellite array. He is in a metal and wood structure above the ground connected to the southeast array tower. This area is inhabited by super mutants. Once all three holotapes have been played a quest marker will appear at Recon bunker Theta. Once there, the Sole Survivor will be accosted by Paladin Brandis. If the Survivor tells him the fate of his officers he will allow them to loot the items in his home, which includes a fusion core. Otherwise he will initiate combat. If the Sole Survivor is a member of the Brotherhood of Steel they can attempt to convince Brandis to return to the order through three conversation checks ranging from easy to hard difficulty. If successful, Brandis will later meet them aboard the Prydwen where he will reward them with the Survivor's Special. To complete the quest, the Sole Survivor must report to Paladin Danse or Captain Kells if the quest Shadow of Steel has been started and the Prydwen entered the Commonwealth. Quest stages Companion reactions Notes * Regardless of how the quest is started, turning it in to Lancer Captain Kells will award the Steadfast BOS combat armor chest piece in addition to XP. If turned in to Paladin Danse only the experience points will be given. * Starting this quest after Shadow of Steel allows for Paladin Danse to accompany the Survivor on the mission. If he is present the first time the Survivor detects an emergency beacon he will ask if they can speak, then assign the quest. ** Danse has unique commentary responding to objectives, and he will participate in the conversation with Paladin Brandis. * If Danse is the current companion, and Blind Betrayal is completed, Brandis will become hostile after completing this quest. * If Semper Invicta is not completed before starting the quests on the Prydwen, the quest can be started by discovering one of the lost patrols, or from Kells as mentioned above. * If the player character speaks to Brandis before being briefed on it by Danse (i.e. if Call to Arms has not been completed), the dialogue options for convincing him to rejoin the Brotherhood will not be available, and the mission will end after speaking to Brandis. The same will occur if hostile to the Brotherhood of Steel. However, if one returns to Recon Bunker Theta after joining the Brotherhood of Steel, they will be able to talk with Brandis again and attempt to convince him to rejoin the Brotherhood. * If the player character starts the quest by finding the distress signal and completes it before being briefed by Danse, the patrol's holotapes will still be marked as quest items and cannot be dropped. This can be resolved by speaking to Danse about the patrol after completing Semper Invicta. He will request the tapes from the player character and they will be removed from their inventory. * If Preston Garvey is brought to Knight Astlin's body, he will state that if the same thing were to occur to him, it would be his "worst nightmare". Behind the scenes The name of this quest is a reference to the 1934 film, The Lost Patrol, where a small British patrol led by a sergeant retreats north after a failed mission. One after another the members of the patrol are killed until only the sergeant remains. When a second British patrol finally finds the sergeant, he is heavily traumatized after surviving for so long on his own. Bugs If the player character puts off completing this quest until after Paladin Danse has become a potential companion, they may be unable to turn the quest in as he will only offer companion dialogue options. However, after "Show No Mercy", the mission turn in will change so you can talk to Kells, allowing for completion. | Kells will give generic dialogue instead of allowing the player character to turn in the quest until after they've completed Show No Mercy for the Brotherhood of Steel. | If Brandis is spoken to before starting the first Brotherhood quest (Fire Support), the quest will not require returning to Danse; it will simply be marked complete. | While in any power armor and using the targeting HUD mod on the helmet, opening the door to the bunker may cause Brandis to be hostile. ** This may be prevented by removing the helmet before entering if it is equipped with a targeting HUD. | Sometimes, after accepting the quest from Paladin Danse and convincing Brandis to rejoin the BoS, he will spawn aboard the Prydwen, but will not give you his unique weapon - he just has the 'unnamed person' (a few lines) of dialogue. | Trying to complete the quest with Danse as a companion will not trigger his completion dialogue, thus preventing the quest from completing. ** Workaround - Continue with the main BoS story until the quest "Show no Mercy" is completed and then speak to Paladin Danse. | Scribe Faris may not have the Recon Bunker Access Code 429A when looting his body, which is required to advance the quest after checking his body. This can be bypassed by inputting the console command , which should give you the code along with the quest advancement. | Sometimes, a behemoth will spawn in the middle of dialogue with Brandis and interrupt the conversation. After killing the behemoth, Brandis will no longer speak and will fire on the player when approached, making it impossible to complete the quest. If this happens, reload to an earlier save and kill the behemoth prior to initiating dialogue, then talk to Brandis. }} Gallery The Lost Patrol.jpg Category:Fallout 4 Brotherhood of Steel quests es:La patrulla perdida ru:Пропавший патруль uk:Зниклий патруль zh:失蹤的偵查隊